Forget Me Not
by Amanda Lactis
Summary: Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, dinyatakan amnesia dan kehilangan seluruh ingatan tentangnya, mirisnya, menganggap Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. "Aku menangis darah pun ia takkan mengingatku." "Namikaze Naruto? Siapa dia?" SasuFem!Naru slight SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

"Forget me not"

By : Amanda Lactis

Genre : Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Pairing : SasuFem!Naru, slight SasuSaku, SasoNaru

Desclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : OOC, typo, bash chara, dll

Summary : Naruto harus menelan kenyataan pahit saat kekasihnya, Uchiha Sasuke, dinyatakan amnesia dan kehilangan seluruh ingatan tentangnya, mirisnya, menganggap Sakura sebagai kekasihnya. "Aku menangis darah pun ia takkan mengingatku." "Uzumaki Naruto? Siapa dia?" SasuFem!Naru slight SasuSaku.

Chapter 1 : Ambisi sang pendosa

* * *

Naruto tidak suka Rumah Sakit, tidak, dia membencinya. Karena bangunan serba putih itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan buruk di masa lalu. Dan sekarang, ia harus dengan terpaksa menyaksikan dua sejoli saling bercengkrama tanpa mengindahkan eksistensinya? Naruto muak, karena ia juga harus menahan laju air matanya agar tidak mengalir saat melihat kekasihnya sendiri tersenyum untuk gadis lain, dan itu bukan dirinya. Melainkan sahabat karibnya sendiri.

"Bisakah aku pulang? Maksudku, aku tidak mau menganggu kalian." Naruto bangkit dan meraih sling-bag oranye miliknya yang tergeletak di sisi kiri sofa. Sakura terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi binar bahagia tak luput di mata emeraldnya. Sedangkan Sasuke acuh, dia memalingkan wajahnya, seolah enggan menatap balik manik biru Naruto.

"Hati-hati, Naru-chan. Tenang saja, aku akan menjaga Sasuke-kun." sahut Sakura kembali menyuapi Sasuke, mengusap pelan bibir tipis lelaki itu dengan penuh kelembutan. Naruto sakit, namun ia mencoba tegar.

'Menjaga, huh? Kau terlihat sangat bahagia, bukan? Sakura?' batin Naruto tersenyum kecut. Ia berjalan menjauhi ruangan tempat Sasuke dirawat, plang nama 'Edelweis 1' ia lirik sedetik. Namun suara Sasuke masih menyinggung telinganya.

" _Siapa dia, Sakura? Kenapa dia selalu datang kemari?"_

" _Ah itu, dia teman mu juga Sasuke-kun, namanya Uzumaki Naruto."_

" _Dia teman ku?"_

" _Ya! Dia sahabat baikmu, dia juga yang mengenalkanmu padaku loh~"_

 _"Hn."_

 _"Oh iya Sasuke-kun, besok kita kencan ya_ _saat kau sudah boleh pulang_ _!"_

 _"Hn, terserah."_

Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat-kuat, tungkai kakinya lemas seketika, mendengar kebohongan apik yang dilontarkan Sakura. Hatinya kembali berdenyut nyeri, setelah apa yang terjadi padanya, Sakura justru menikamnya dari belakang? Sebenarnya siapa yang tersakiti di sini?

'Kau memang aktrist yang hebat, Sakura-chan' tambah Naruto dalam hati, kembali melangkahkan kakinya dengan sekuat tenaga, ia ikhlas bila itu yang diinginkan Sasuke, ia rela. Tapi kenapa setiap mata nya melihat kedekatan keduanya, seperti ada yang menusuk hati nya? Kenapa air mata yang sudah ia tahan kembali mengalir dengan deras? Kenapa? Bukankah dengan begini Sasuke jauh lebih bahagia? Lantas, mengapa Tuhan masih mengijinkan Naruto untuk terus mencintai pria itu? Apa mencintai kekasihmu sendiri adalah perbuatan dosa? Naruto tidak tahu, dia terlalu lelah menerima kenyataan pahit ini seorang diri.

.

.

.

"Kau juga harus makan, lihat kondisimu, Naru."

"Aku baik."

Sasori mendengus. "Yeah, saking baiknya sampai bobotmu turun lima kilo dalam seminggu." Naruto mengerjap, dia kehilangan kata-kata untuk melawan pernyataan sarkas yang dilontarkan Sasori. Senpainya itu terlalu pandai dalam berkelit.

"Percayalah, Tuhan tidak akan diam tanpa alasan. Semua akan indah pada waktunya."

"Kau sudah mengatakannya tiga kali, senpai. Aku bosan." sahut Naruto polos, melahap roti tawar di depannya, hasil debat tak berujung dengan pria di sampingnya. Sasori menghela nafas, ia juga tak sampai hati melihat Naruto terus menerus bersikap kuat di balik topeng cerianya.

"Mau ke taman? Aku bisa mengantarmu, aku sedang 'tidak sibuk'" Naruto balas tersenyum, ia tidak menolak ajakan Sasori, karena ia pun tahu usaha keras Sasori untuk menghiburnya, termasuk usaha pria itu dalam menggantikan posisi Sasuke di hatinya. Sasori menyukainya, dia mencintai Naruto melewati batas normal.

" Kau yakin, senpai? Tapi traktir aku ramen ya!"

Sasori kembali menepuk keningnya. "Ramen itu tidak baik! Kau harus makan sayuran! Titik!" tandasnya kejam. Naruto pura-pura merengut kesal, dalam hati tersenyum tak lupa berterima kasih. Entah apa jadinya ia tanpa sosok Sasori, mungkin ia sudah bergelantungan dengan tali terikat di lehernya? Entahlah.

Naruto bergeming. Sasori mengambil kunci mobil dan berganti pakaian di kamarnya.

'Tuhan, tidak bisakah cinta ini berpindah ke orang lain? Aku tidak mau Sasori-senpai tersakiti karenaku…..'

.

.

.

Konoha Gakuen, SMA elit dengan taraf pendidikan tertinggi di Jepang, menampung ratusan murid berbakat dengan otak seencer air sungai yang mengalir. Tidak ada istilah menyogok di sana, semua harus di selesaikan dengan kepintaran bukan dengan uang atau latar belakang keluarga. Anak presiden sekalipun bila tidak memenuhi syarat takkan diterima di sekolah milik Tsunade Senju yang terkenal kebijaksanaan nya.

"Hee? Sakura dan Sasuke berpacaran, begitu?"

"Tentu saja, Sasuke-kun sudah lama menyukaiku~" Sakura mengibaskan surai peach sebahunya, memainkan ujung rambutnya dengan senyum yang menurut Naruto sangat memuakkan. Seisi kelas sempat dihebohkan dengan kabar putusnya Sasuke dan Naruto lalu sekarang ada lagi kabar di mana Sakura resmi menjadi kekasih pria emo tersebut. Kiba bahkan menggebrak meja penuh emosi mendengar kabar tersebut dari mulut sang gadis langsung. Sebagai sahabat kecil Naruto, Kiba terlampau hafal tabiat gadis yang sering dijuluki gadis mentari tersebut. Naruto jelas merasa dikhianati.

"Cih sial, lihat wajah sombongnya itu, andai aku bisa membawa Akamaru ke sekolah, pasti gadis norak itu sudah jadi santapan Akamaru!" dumel Kiba melonggarkan dasi sekolahnya, ia melepas blazer hitamnya dan memandang sekumpulan gadis yang asik membahas Sakura penuh kebencian. Naruto tersenyum. Dia menepuk bahu Kiba pelan.

"Sudahlah, Tuhan memiliki rencana lain di balik musibah ini" bisik Naruto mencoba meyakinkan Kiba. Pria itu mengangguk lesu, setengah menuruti perkataan Naruto dan menelungkupkan kepalanya. Kebetulan pelajaran yang biasa diisi Asuma-sensei sedang kosong lantaran guru itu sedang menghadiri rapat penting.

Shikamaru menyahuti dengan pelan,"Mendokusai, kalau aku jadi kau Naruto, sudah ku jambak rambut Sakura. Percayalah, dia menyebalkan." dia menguap bosan. Naruto terkikik lirih, sedikit memaksakan diri untuk menertawakan guyonan garing dari teman merepotkannya. Tapi Shikamaru tidak protes, mata sipitnya menangkap gerak-gerik Naruto kelewat detil, sampai tahu bila gadis itu hanya mencoba untuk terlihat ceria. Dalam hati manusia siapa yang tahu, iya kan?

Karena jarak yang memungkinkan, Shikamaru memutuskan untuk mengacak rambut pirang Naruto pelan. "Kau kuat, benar kan? Namikaze Naruto tidak akan goyah semudah ini."

Naruto tertawa mendengar ucapan Shikamaru, sekuat apa ia sampai bisa terus tersenyum? Sekuat apa ia ketika Sasuke dengan dingin menolak kedatangannya?

"Tell me Shika, sekuat apa diriku di matamu?" Naruto balik memandang Shikamaru intens, mengundang hawa membunuh di sisi kanan lelaki nanas itu.

"Na-ru-to! Jangan goda Shikamaru! Dasar genit! Seharusnya kau mencontoh Sakura! Move on sana! Putus dari Sasuke sih boleh, tapi jangan menggoda lelaki lain!"

DEG!

Shikamaru jelas tersinggung, padahal bukan dia yang di hina, tapi entah kenapa hatinya ikut terluka. "Oey Ino, bisakah jaga omonganmu? Naruto hanya meminta pendapatku, lagipula ada hak apa kau cemburu? Dasar merepotkan."

Ino melotot emosi, ia menghentakkan kakinya dan melenggang pergi tak lupa menjewer Shikamaru. Naruto menggeleng maklum. "Jangan begitu Shika, gadis yang dibutakan cemburu itu sangat mengerikan." ujarnya kalem. Sementara Shikamaru meringis lirih.

"Mengerikan dari mananya? Buktinya kau sendiri tetap tenang kan?"

Naruto terdiam. Netra birunya langsung terlihat sedih.

Shikamaru mendesah panjang. "Lupakan."

.

.

.

"Kau sudah dengar kabarnya?"

"Yeah, Sasuke mudah sekali tumbang, padahal hanya kecelakaan kecil."

"Dia juga manusia, kau tusukpun ia akan mengeluarkan darah."

"Tou-san, bukankah ini sudah berlebihan?"

"Tidak. Ini satu-satunya cara untuk menguji cinta mereka berdua."

"Ayah dan anak sama saja. Sama-sama gila dan sinting."

"Kitsune, jaga omonganmu."

"Oups, gomen ne Oji-sama~"

"Ki-chan…."

"Okay, maafkan aku Oba-chan."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, aku kembali. Lihat siapa yang datang?" Sakura menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto yang ditanggapi dengusan kecil, Sasuke hanya melirik keberadaan Naruto sekilas, tanpa ada niatan berterimakasih karena mau menjenguknya.

"Kenapa dia harus datang? Aku bosan melihat wajah bodohnya itu."

Hening.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik aku pulang saja Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun mu sangat sombong sampai menolak orang yang ingin menjenguknya." sindir Naruto tersenyum pongah. Ia menepuk rok lipit hitamnya dan bersiap untuk membuka pintu kalau saja tangan Sakura tidak bergelayut manja. Jujur saja ia risih!

"Temani Sasuke-kun dulu, aku mau mengambil makanan untuk nya, tolong ya Naru-chan!"

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas, terpaksa mengiyakan permintaan Sakura. Hitung-hitung modus pendekatan, siapa tahu Sasuke tiba-tiba mengingatnya dan memeluk erat dirinya. Kau terlalu banyak menonton dorama Naru, batinnya dongkol. Sasuke diam-diam mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto, menilik lebih dekat penampilan gadis itu.

"Kenapa rambutmu harus memiliki model yang sama dengan Sakura? Kau mau menarik perhatian ku?"

Mendengar kalimat dingin dari Sasuke sudah biasa bagi Naruto, tapi yang membuat hatinya sakit ialah pernyataan yang diucapkan lelaki itu. Menarik perhatian dia bilang? Justru Sakura yang meniru gaya rambutnya semasa SMP, hanya karena Sasuke pernah memuji potongan rambutnya.

"Untuk apa menarik perhatian kekasih sahabatku sendiri? Kau pikir aku perusak hubungan orang?" sahut Naruto kelewat santai, dia bersedekap dada sembari memainkan ponsel oranye dengan gantungan kunci berbentuk tomat. Yang sukses membuat tatapan Sasuke tertuju pada phone-strap itu.

Hening.

"Kau mau? Seseorang memberikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku." ucap Naruto menekan sesak di dadanya. Jelas-jelas Sasuke yang memberikan gantungan ponsel itu tepat di hari ulang tahun nya yang ke enam belas, beberapa bulan sebelum insiden menyakitkan yang merenggut ingatan Sasuke tentang dirinya. Miris bukan?

Sasuke masih diam, setengah hati ingin menerima tawaran Naruto, setengah hati gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Tidak perlu, Sakura pasti membelikan nya untukku."

Naruto tersenyum, lebih cenderung sinis, kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Yeah, Sakura akan membelikannya untukmu. Lucu sekali."

"Apa kau selalu bersikap menyebalkan?" suara Sasuke datar, seperti biasanya.

Naruto balas tersenyum, beribu makna tersirat dibalik senyuman manisnya.

Tidak ada yang melanjutkan pembicaraan, Naruto merasa ini semua percuma, Sasuke tidak akan mengingatnya, Sasuke sudah melupakan eksistensinya dan berbalik menyukai Sakura.

CEKLEK

Sakura masuk dengan sebuah nampan berisi makanan khas Rumah Sakit, ia meminta pertolongan lewat isyarat mata pada Naruto untuk menutupkan pintu.

"Ck, kau memang senang sekali membuatku repot, Sakura." keluh Naruto dengan wajah kesal. Sakura mengendikkan bahu, pura-pura tersinggung padahal dalam hati bahagia. Sasuke membisu. Dia tidak berhenti menatap Naruto yang balik memandangnya tajam.

"Ini Sasuke-kun, makanlah." Sakura menaruh nampan di atas kedua lutut Sasuke yang terbalut selimut, namun Sasuke seakan tidak bergairah untuk memasukkan semua makanan itu ke dalam kerongkongannya,

"Ada apa, Sasuke-kun? Kau mau menu lain?" tanya Sakura khawatir, sedikit kesal karena jarak yang ia tempuh dari kantin ke kamar Sasuke cukup jauh dan melelahkan. Sementara Naruto mendengus kecil, dia bangkit dan mendekati pasangan sejoli tersebut.

"Sasuke benci selada, dia suka irisan tomat yang di beri perasaan limun, jangan mencampur nasi dengan ikan makarel, dia tidak suka cita rasa nya, sebaiknya kau pisahkan saja. Oke, Sakura-chan?" Naruto memainkan nada bicaranya, menyulut emosi Sakura yang hampir saja tersembur keluar, gadis pirang itu melirik Sasuke yang kini terlihat kaget, Naruto kembali memasang senyum dan berlalu pergi, meninggalkan aura canggung di antara Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sepeninggal Naruto, Sakura merapal doa dalam hati, berharap Sasuke tidak curiga atas apa yang dikatakan Naruto, dia takut Sasuke akan mengingat semua tentang Naruto, dia takut kehilangan Sasuke. Bila perlu, Sakura ingin menyingkirkan Naruto dari hidupnya, agar dia bisa terus bersama dengan pria yang ia cintai.

"Dari mana dia tahu itu Sakura? Bukankah kau kekasihku? Atau kau berbohong padaku?" suara Sasuke berat, berkesan dingin dan penuh hawa membunuh diikuti tatapan setajam pisau daging yang baru diasah. Sakura tergugu ketakutan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, Sasuke-kun? Kan dia sahabatmu, jelas dia tahu."

Sasuke tidak percaya, jelas dari matanya yang belum menurun kadar ketajaman nya.

"Lalu? Kau tidak tahu begitu?"

Sakura mengutuk siapapun yang memasang pendingin ruangan di kamar Sasuke, tangannya mendadak gemetar dan ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Opsi pertama, jujur dan katakan bila ia tidak tahu maka Sasuke bisa dipastikan menjauhinya karena sudah berbohong. Atau opsi kedua, mengaku lupa dan merayu Sasuke maka lelaki itu akan percaya. Oke, Sakura memilih opsi kedua.

"Y-ya, aku lupa, kau tahu banyak yang harus ku pikirkan.." Sakura meremat rok nya, menyalurkan perasaan cemas dan gelisah yang tiba-tiba merasuki hatinya. Sasuke menyipit tajam, mengalihkan pandangannya dan menunjuk nampan besi itu dengan raut wajah tidak suka. "Buang ini, aku tidak sudi memakannya." Sakura jelas merasa tersinggung atas penolakan kejam dari Sasuke.

Namun menentang perintah lelaki itu hanya menambah masalah. Dengan lesu Sakura meraih nampan tersebut dan berjalan kearah tong sampah di pojok kamar, membuang makanan itu. Sasuke mendengus kecil. "Kau kekasihku, tapi kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentangku. Menyedihkan. Kekasih macam apa kau ini?" sindirnya sinis. Sakura menahan tangisnya. Bukan ini yang dia inginkan, bukan juga kalimat sinis yang ditujukan Sasuke padanya. Dia hanya ingin kasih sayang dari pria itu, sebagaimana yang Naruto dapatkan dulu.

"Maafkan aku..hiks..maaf…maafkan aku Sasuke-kun…." suara lirih Sakura tak sedikitpun mengganggu aktivitas Sasuke, hanya didengar namun enggan di lihat, itulah kondisinya saat ini.

.

.

.

Senju Kyuubi, public figure terkenal dengan paras tampan tiada dua, cucu dari Tsunade Senju, sekaligus kekasih dari actor popular Itachi Uchiha yang masih menyembunyikan sosok Kyuubi untuk menghindari kejaran paparazzi. Kyuubi memiliki sepasang netra ruby, merah menyala dengan garis wajah tegas, hidung mancung tak lupa kulit nya yang putih bak porselen. Tinggi nya mencapai 180 cm, dengan perawakan atletis, tidak akan ada yang percaya jika ia menganut kelainan seksual.

"Tachi, antarkan aku ke café seberang, itu yang bercat merah bata, ya di sana." Kyuubi menunjuk sebuah café sederhana yang dipenuhi nuansa vintage. Itachi menggeleng maklum mendengar nada bossy dari sang kekasih, dia sudah terbiasa, dan Itachi sendiri lebih suka dengan sifat garang Kyuubi. Menantang, katanya sembari tertawa renyah. Mobil Porsche hitam membelok di tikungan tajam, menepi dengan pelan, dan terhenti sempurna. Kyuubi mendongak angkuh, dia menepuk bagian kemeja maroon yang ia kenakan, tak lupa melambaikan tangan pada Itachi. Lelaki itu sangat menghindari untuk menampakkan diri mengingat fans nya sangat brutal dan mengerikan.

Bunyi lonceng terdengar kala Kyuubi membuka pintu bening ala café, memandang sekitar untuk mencari suasana yang pas untuk menikmati secangkir expresso. Mata merahnya menangkap sosok gadis tengah melamun di sebuah meja yang didesain untuk dua orang, namun gadis itu hanya sendirian, cangkir porselen di depannya masih terlihat baru di antar, karena mata tajam Kyuubi melihat ada kepulan asap yang berasal dari sana. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah perlahan, agaknya merasa tertarik dengan gadis blonde itu.

"Hei, keberatan aku duduk di sini?" suaranya sedikit dilembutkan, sayangnya nada ketus masih mengikuti. Kyuubi sedikit menyesal, karena gadis yang berhasil merebut atensinya ternyata tidak merespon panggilan nya.

"Kau tuli ya?"

"….."

"Wah tuli dan buta ya?"

"…."

"Kasihan sekali, sudah buta, tuli, bisu pula."

"Maaf, kau bicara dengan siapa?"

Gadis ber name tag Uzumaki Naruto itu mendongak polos, bertanya seakan Kyuubi berbicara dengan angin yang berhembus.

"Tentu saja denganmu, hanya ada kau di sini!" suaranya meninggi, sukses membuat kerutan pada dahi Naruto kian banyak. Karena faktanya, ia sendiri tidak menganggap Kyuubi berbicara dengannya.

"Ya sudah duduk saja, tidak perlu emosi juga kan?" sahut Naruto sebal. Kyuubi mendengus, mendudukkan diri dengan nyaman tak lupa memanggil pelayan untuk segera menulis pesanan nya. Dia benci menunggu.

Hening.

Kyuubi gemas. Biasanya banyak orang yang ingin sekadar mengobrol dengannya, tapi Naruto tidak terlihat ingin mencecarnya dengan berbagai topic obrolan, seakan dia hanya ingin menikmati waktu seorang diri.

'Tapi aku ini model terkenal! Masa dia tak tahu tentangku? Minimal melihat wajah ku yang tampan ini' batin Kyuubi sewot. Dia juga benci di abaikan, apalagi Naruto ini seorang gadis remaja, harusnya dia kagum melihat ketampanan Kyuubi yang luar biasa menyilaukan.

"Kau tidak mengenalku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan hati-hati. Naruto menatapnya heran, gerakan tangan pada ponsel nya terhenti. "Dan siapakah dirimu, Tuan?" balasnya dengan nada sedikit sinis. Kyuubi melotot.

"Kau punya TV tidak sih? Masa kau tidak tahu siapa aku?" sahut Kyuubi masih emosi, harga dirinya jatuh mendengar ucapan Naruto. Namun Naruto hanya diam. Mulutnya seolah terkunci, tangannya kembali memencet beberapa tombol di ponselnya. Entah kenapa Kyuubi sedikit merasa bersalah, dia sudah dengan lancang menyinggung kehidupan gadis di depannya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya. Aku ini manusia miskin." Naruto mengusap noda kecokelatan pada sudut bibirnya, menelan sisa kopi pesanan nya beberapa menit lalu. Kyuubi mendadak bungkam. Tidak pernah terbersit rasa menyesal akan mampir dalam hati bekunya. Naruto tidak terlihat tersiunggung, justru tertawa kecil melihat gelagat Kyuubi yang terlihat jelas mengasihaninya.

"Tak perlu mengasihaniku, Tuan Tampan. Nah, nikmatilah pesananmu, aku harus pergi."

Tangan Kyuubi menahan pergelangan tangannya. "Bisakah kau menunggu sampai pesananku datang? Err.. siapa namamu?"

Naruto tak kuasa menahan senyum. "Uzumaki Naruto! Yoroshiku ne~" ujarnya sopan, kembali mendudukkan diri. "Jadi siapakah namamu, tuan tampan?" sambungnya geli, saat Kyuubi kembali melotot padanya. Dia tidak takut matanya keluar dari tempatnya ya, batin Naruto takjub.

"Kyuubi."

Naruto mengernyitkan alisnya. "Tanpa embel-embel? Marga mungkin?"

Kyuubi terlihat ragu, kebanyakan, bahkan hampir semua orang yang berbicara dengannya selalu terlihat sumringah ketika ia menyebutkan marga besarnya. Senju. Siapa yang tidak mengenal Clan tersebut? Ada Tsunade sang dokter legendaris pemilik Konoha Gakuen, ada Jiraiya CEO dari Senju Corp sekaligus mertua Namikaze Minato, pemilik Rumah Sakit Konoha yang dirahasiakan identitasnya. Yang public tahu, seorang Minato hanyalah pekerja kantoran di perusahaan Senju. Hashirama Senju, selaku kakek dari Tsunade menebar banyak cabang usaha layaknya menebar benih tumbuhan, terlalu banyak dan membludak. Itulah kenapa Kyuubi seringkali menyamar. Ada banyak musuh dalam selimut.

"Jika aku menyebutkan nama lengkapku, apakah kau janji tidak akan terkejut?"

Naruto mengangguk enteng. Memangnya Kyuubi ini siapa? Anak Presiden ya sampai takut ia akan terjungkal kaget?

"Namaku-"

Kyuubi menghela nafas panjang.

"-Kyuubi. Senju…Kyuubi." bagian 'Senju' dipelankan seminimal mungkin, agar tidak ada sepasang telinga mendengarnya barang satu huruf. Naruto masih stay calm. Tidak ada perubahan dari ekspresinya, dia mengangguk acuh. Justru Kyuubi yang menganga kaget, untuk pertama kalinya, selama dua puluh tahun ia hidup sebagai Senju Kyuubi, baru kali ini ada orang yang bahkan tidak terlihat tertarik dengan marga nya! Hebat!

"Kau, tidak terkejut?" tanya Kyuubi hati-hati, takut menyinggung Naruto.

"Nope. Tidak sama sekali. Memangnya kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sen-mphh!" mulut Naruto berhasil di tutup, tangan Kyuubi dengan gesit memotong ucapan Naruto yang hampir saja terlontar tanpa di filter. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju pada mereka. Ada yang menatap aneh, geli bahkan kesal?

"Psst! Jangan menyebut nama depanku keras-keras." bisiknya berhasil membuat Naruto tenang.

"Okay, memangnya ada apa dengan..err.. nama depanmu? Kurasa itu normal."

Kyuubi menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau kau tahu Konoha Gakuen kau pasti tahu siapa pemilik sekolah elit tersebut." sahutnya malas. Dan ia yakin, Naruto yang hanya seorang bocah SMP takkan tahu-

"Loh, aku kan bersekolah di sana."

-apapun….

Hening beberapa saat.

Kyuubi memasang wajah seolah Naruto adalah titisan iblis pemakan jiwa manusia yang menyamar menjadi butler dari fandom sebelah. Bahkan saat pesanan nya datang sekalipun, Kyuubi tetap memperhatikan lekuk wajah Naruto, sampai membuat gadis itu kelewat risih. "Ada apa?"

"Kau, sudah SMA? Dengan tubuh sekecil itu?" Kyuubi tak kuasa menahan tawa nya. Naruto merengut kesal. Bukan salahnya memiliki perawakan mungil dan manis. Dia juga ingin memiliki tubuh atletis seperti kekasih-mantan- nya, Uciha Sasuke yang tersohor namanya di bidang Basket. Lagipula dibandingkan dengan Kyuubi, pria itu jelas jauh lebih tampan dan berkarisma.

"Ini sudah bawaan lahir! Yang penting aku masih berstatus hidup." Naruto menyahuti sewot. Sesaat rasa sedih akan Sasuke menguap, tergantikan oleh perasaan tenang dan hangat, seolah keberadaan Kyuubi membawa dampak besar bagi kesembuhan psikisnya.

Kyuubi yang peka, menatap balik Naruto, dengan kunyahan penuh pada mulutnya.

"Adwa apwha?" mungkin maksudnya "Ada apa?"

Naruto terkikik geli. Dia bangkit, meraih tas nya. "Aku duluan. Semoga harimu menyengankan, Kyuu-nii!" suara nyaringnya membuat Kyuubi membeku. Pria itu berhenti menyuapkan Rainbow Cake yang baru saja ingin ia makan. Saat Naruto memanggil namanya, ada yang berbeda. Ada yang menggelitik hatinya untuk lebih dekat dengan gadis itu.

"Uzumaki Naruto, huh? Nama yang indah, imouto."

To Be Continued

* * *

Note : Maaf, belum bisa update Library is Love, otak mendadak buntu pas mau nglanjutin *jduak* jadi sebagai gantinya saya buat fic baru dengan genre yang sedikit mirip. Karena Sasori udah pernah saya jadiin ilusi, nah di fic ini dia real :)) terinspirasi dari dua lagu yaitu :

1\. Ali - Hurt (Soundtrack Rooftop Prince)

2\. Ichiban no Takaramono Yui Ver. (Angel Beats Ost)

LibraryIsLove tetap jalan kok, tapi agak lama ^^ saya akan usahakan nyicil kalau sedang senggang.

Regards,

Amanda Lactis.

.

.

Mind to Review?


	2. Chapter 2

"Forget Me Not"

Chapter 2 : Ada dan tiada

Note : Bila ada kesamaan alur atau jalan cerita itu adalah kebetulan semata, saya tidak mengcopas fic siapapun. Terima kasih ^^

Senja. Hari kelima Sasuke mendekam di Rumah Sakit. Dua hari tanpa kehadiran Naruto. Dua hari tanpa mendengar suara nyaring gadis pirang tersebut. Sakura masih rutin menjenguknya, tapi gurat lelah terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Sasuke tidak peduli, tidak meski hanya sepersekian persen. Hanya saja, Sakura tetaplah kekasihnya, bukan?

"Besok kau sudah boleh pulang. Dasar lemah, kepalamu hanya terbentur, kau tidak kehilangan kaki atau tanganmu, otouto." Itachi mengejek adiknya, hari ini ia bertugas menemani Sasuke sampai malam. Bukannya apa, pria itu tidak tahan ingin menjejali Sasuke dengan beribu pertanyaan diluar akal manusia, seperti "Suster di sini tidak ada yang cantik" atau "Kau tahu Kyuubi? Ya, dia kekasihku yang manis." sampai-sampai Sasuke pernah dengan sengaja tertidur untuk menghentikan omelan kakak abnormalnya.

"Ne, aniki, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Itachi berhenti menekan remote TV, matanya melirik satu centi, tubuhnya tetap menghadap ke depan.

"Apa Sakura benar-benar kekasihku?"

"Kenapa bertanya begitu? Kau ragu dengan perasaan mu sendiri?"

Sasuke diam. Gelengan pelan ia lakukan seolah menjawab keraguan dalam hatinya. Ia hanya, bimbang. Bimbang akan gejolak emosi yang ia rasakan bersama Naruto tempo hari. Berbeda dengan Sakura. Sama sekali berbeda. Ia tidak tahu.

"Apapun keputusan mu, aniki mendukungmu, otouto…."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, tulus dari hati.

"…asal kau tidak merebut Kyuu-chan dariku."

Senyum memudar, tergantikan raut wajah datar. Kadang Sasuke gemas dengan tingkah laku kakaknya, yang memang kelewat menyimpang. Padahal chemistry sudah terbangun dengan apik, tapi Itachi benar-benar sulit diprediksi.

"Oh iya otouto, dari kemarin aku juga ingin menanyakan sesuatu-"

Sasuke mendongak, aktivitas nya menghitung corak pada selimut terhenti karena panggilan Itachi. "Apa?"

"-dari mana kau dapatkan phone-strap itu?"

Ponsel Sasuke bergeser satu inchi, pandangan mata keduanya terarah ke atas meja. Entah sejak kapan ada phone-strap berbentuk jeruk terpasang dengan indah pada ponsel hitam milik Sasuke. Setahunya, Sakura tidak akan berani menyentuh hal-hal pribadi adiknya. Tapi, ada satu orang lagi. Ya, dia. Tidak salah lagi. Itachi tersenyum samar, sementara Sasuke bersumpah ingin menenggelamkan sang kakak ke samudera terdalam.

'Poor you, Naru-chan. Tunggu sedikit lagi, ne?' Itachi membatin senang.

.

.

.

Naruto butuh yang namanya me-time, saat dia bebas mengekspresikan emosinya tanpa beban, menangis sesukanya, atau bahkan tertawa sepuas hatinya. Kalau tidak, Sasori akan mengetuk pintu apartement kecilnya, memberi beberapa camilan sekadar menemani malam mereka. Naruto, kadang sungkan dengan Sasori. Pria itu jelas terlalu baik untuknya.

"Ayo nonton dorama, kau mau? Aku membawa camilan kesukaanmu!" Naruto sumringah, membukakan pintu untuk Sasori yang kedua tangannya sudah dipenuhi dengan camilan dan minuman bersoda. Dorama kali ini berkisah tentang dilemma cinta antara dokter dan tentara. Baru dua episode dan Naruto sudah mulai menitikkan air mata. Sasori mendengus geli.

Itu adalah malam terpanjang yang mereka lalui, semalam suntuk menghabiskan seri dorama tersebut dikarenakan Naruto enggan menutup mata meski Sasori sudah memaksanya. Sudah bisa ditebak, gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, mengguncang tubuh Sasori bahkan nyaris membanting meja di depannya.

"Mereka itu pasangan sempurna! Mana ada yang tahan bila harus berpisah hanya karena perbedaan jabatan*?" seru Naruto menggebu-gebu. Matanya bengkak karena menangis. Sasori tidak terlalu fokus menonton, dia sibuk memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto, gadis itu benar-benar membutuhkan hiburan.

"Kalau jodoh kan tidak akan jauh. Buktinya mereka tetap bersatu." Sasori menyahuti santai, menenggak soda nya santai. Naruto merengut lucu, membahas masalah jodoh memang sedikit menyinggung hatinya yang sensitive.

"Oh iya aku lupa, kau kan sudah putus. Aww!" Naruto mencubit sekeras yang ia bisa, sedangkan Sasori yang baru kali ini merasa kesakitan hanya karena cubitan kecil dari gadis manis disebelahnya kini meringis pelan. Mata biru Naruto menyalak galak, dibalas kerlingan genit dari Sasori. Mereka tertawa sedetik kemudian.

"Fiuh, iya aku sudah putus, meski itu sepihak. Haha!" tawa Naruto meledak, tapi sasori tidak ikut tertawa, tersenyum seinchi tidak dia lakukan. Karena ia tahu, tawa Naruto bukan berasal dari hatinya, tawa itu dipaksakan, karena mata indah Naruto tak ikut serta memperlihatkan binar kebahagiaan.

"Tak perlu memakai topengmu, kau bisa melepas emosimu di depanku, Naru."

Naruto tersenyum pedih. Dia menyingkirkan helaian rambut yang nyaris menutupi matanya. Sasori meraih kepala Naruto, menyandarkannya pada bahu bidang miliknya.

"Kita sudah saling mengenal sejak kau mengompol dulu."

Naruto protes, "Hei! Jangan ungkit masa lalu!" ujarnya ketus. Sasori tertawa kecil, dielusnya dengan sayang surai pirang Naruto, sesekali memainkannya dengan lembut. Dia sangat menikmati suasana ini, benar-benar romantic, tanpa gangguan siapapun.

"Ne senpai, apa kau tahu makna bunga _forget-me-not_?"

Sasori memasang pose berpikir. "Ya, aku tahu. Itu melambangkan cinta yang murni."

Mendengar ucapan Sasori, Naruto mendadak bisu. Cinta murni. Cinta yang kekal meski tergerus waktu. Cinta bersama orang yang kau sayangi sampai mati. Sasuke, apa dia cinta murni bagi Naruto? Atau sebaliknya? Sasori kah yang dikirimkan Tuhan untuk menemaninya di saat suka maupun duka?

"Tumben kau bertanya soal makna bunga. Biasanya yang kau tanyakan itu hal-hal tidak penting." goda Sasori mencubit pipi Naruto gemas, ditanggapi dengusan sebal dari yang bersangkutan.

"Sudah sudah! Senpai pulang sana! Aku mau tidur! Hibernasi setelah dua puluh empat jam terjaga!"

"Kan aku sudah menyuruhmu tidur."

"Argh! Sudahlah, pulang sana! Aku mau tidur." Naruto mendorong tubuh Sasori yang notabene lebih besar darinya menuju pintu keluar. Pria itu tidak protes, Naruto memang membutuhkan istirahat yang cukup.

"Tidak ingin ke taman?"

"Tidak. Aku ingin menjenguk Sasuke nanti sore."

Hening.

Sasori mengangguk singkat, membalikkan tubuhnya dan tanpa sadar membanting pintu apartement Naruto. Mood nya seketika memburuk mendengar nama itu. Mengingat Sasuke dengan kelakuan busuknya sanggup membuat Sasori naik darah. Apalagi gadis pink berjidat lebar bernama Haruno Sakura. Sasori sampai mati-matian menahan cemoohan dan lirikan sinis demi Naruto-nya tercinta.

'Senpai marah ya?' batin Naruto cemas.

.

.

.

Pintu diketuk pelan. Sasuke yang sedang sibuk mengunyah makanan nya berhenti sejenak, penasaran dengan siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu jam makan siangnya. Jam analog berbentuk persegi sudah menunjukkan pukul dua lewat lima belas menit.

"Masuk."

CEKLEK

Sosok Naruto muncul dengan setelan santai, rambutnya di kuncir kecil dengan poni rata menutupi keningnya. Ia datang membawa buah-buahan untuk Sasuke.

"Kau lagi."

Dalam hati Sasuke bersyukur, setidaknya bukan Sakura yang datang. Jujur saja, dia lebih suka dengan sikap Naruto yang apa adanya, bahkan membalas perkataan sinisnya, ketimbang Sakura yang hanya diam bahkan pasrah. Tapi ada yang aneh. Naruto tidak mengucapkan sepatah kata apapun. Dia berdiri dengan kaku, seolah kakinya menempel dengan kuat diatas lantai marmer berwarna tosca. Dia kenapa, batin Sasuke heran.

"Ku dengar besok kau sudah boleh pulang."

"Hn."

"Aku membelikan mu buah-buahan. Sampai bertemu di sekolah."

Sasuke panik saat Naruto hanya datang untuk memberikan bingkisan berupa buah-buahan dan kembali berjalan menuju pintu masuk. Tenggorokannya seolah tersumbat sesuatu, tidak ada satu kata pun bisa ia ucapkan, bahkan saat Naruto melemparkan senyum tulus dan pintu cokelat yang ditutup perlahan.

"Sial!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Ini jelas aneh. Naruto bukan tipe orang yang tiba-tiba tenang tanpa alasan. Sasuke yakin ada yang salah dengan diri gadis itu. Kemarin saja dia berani membalas ucapan dinginnya, lalu kemana sifat tersebut? Seolah-olah hari ini Naruto menjadi orang yang berbeda. Mungkin otaknya terlalu keras berpikir, Sasuke mendadak pusing. Kilasan masa lalu mampir dalam pikirannya, senyum sendu dari seorang gadis yang entah siapa, cengiran lebar dari seseorang. Semua bercampur.

'Siapa kau sebenarnya, Naruto?' batin Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

.

.

.

 _ **Yamanaka's Florist**_

Took bunga milik clan Yamanaka memang terkenal, tersedia berbagai macam bunga di sana. Bahkan bunga langka sekalipun. Naruto sering membeli bunga tulip putih untuk mendiang ibunya, kadang membeli beberapa bunga lain sebagai hiasan di apartement nya. Sasori sendiri sering menemani gadis itu ke makam, kadang juga menenangkan Naruto yang tak kuasa menahan tangisnya saat berhadapan dengan nisan sang ibunda. Tapi kali ini, Naruto sendirian, berdiri di depan pintu otomatis tersebut.

"Ah, masuk saja, Naru-chan." Inoichi menyapa ramah, senyum nya sampai membuat Naruto tak enak hati, dia masuk dengan hati-hati takut harus melihat Ino yang kemarin terlibat perselisihan dengannya.

"Oh, ada kau, Uzumaki Naruto." suara sinis Ino memang terlampau keras untuk di perdengarkan. Naruto merasakan titik jenuh tertinggi berada pada situasi seperti ini. Bertemu dengan Ino adalah satu dari sekian kejadian yang amat ia hindari. Dan sekarang, di tempat ini, dia dipertemukan dengan gadis itu.

"Uh, hai?" Naruto menyapa canggung, matanya enggan menatap Ino, dia terus melangkah dengan tertunduk sampai ke bagian bunga lily. "Kau ingin membeli bunga untuk siapa? Sasuke? Jangan bermimpi. Dia sudah menjadi milik Sakura." Ino menyahuti ketus, meletakkan beberapa pot bunga di bawah lantai. Inoichi selaku ayahnya menegurnya keras, melotot marah padanya.

Naruto tidak terlihat tersinggung, atau marah. Justru dia tersenyum. "Untuk mendiang ibuku di Surga."

Ino merasakan sesak pada dadanya. Baginya yang memiliki keluarga harmonis dan lengkap, sulit menerima kenyataan pahit dari orang yang ia musuhi. Naruto, tidak seceria itu di matanya.

"Maaf, aku tidak-"

"-sudahlah, aku ingin membeli sebuket bunga lily putih." Naruto menyela dengan senyum teduh di wajahnya. Ino merasa bersalah. Dia tidak mengira respon gadis itu seperti ini. Mulutnya memang sering menyakiti hati orang lain, tapi untuk kasus Naruto, entah kenapa Ino mulai ingin berbenah diri. Mungkin, berteman dengannya?

"Jangan merasa bersalah. Tersenyumlah. Kau secantik bunga Matahari yang bersinar."

Giliran Ino tercengang. Tidak ada yang mengartikan dirinya secantik bunga berwarna kuning tersebut. Semua orang selalu mengatainya cerewet, ketus dan angkuh. Mulutnya saja setajam kapak, padahal Ino memiliki hati yang lebih lembut dan hangat. Pertahanan hatinya sekokoh baja, setebal dinding besi yang sulit diruntuhkan. Hanya segelintir orang yang bisa memasuki hati nya. Dan Ino, tidak tahu harus membalas ucapan Naruto dengan apa. Terimakasih, sikap arogan palsu atau memulai pertemanan dengan gadis itu?

"Xeranthemum*."

Naruto menoleh. "Maaf?"

Ino terkikik. "Kau. Jika aku adalah bunga matahari, maka Namikaze Naruto adalah bunga Xeranthemum."

"Aku-hei itu bunga apa? Aku baru kali ini mendengar namanya. Apa tadi? Xer..temum?"

"Xe-ran-the-mum. Bunga nya berwarna merah muda atau ungu, makna dari bunga itu adalah keceriaan dibalik kesengsaraan. Sama sepertimu."

"…"

"Apa..kau memiliki bunga itu? Aku ingin melihatnya."

Ino mengangguk antusias, dia menarik pergelangan tangan Naruto ke dalam taman kaca di balik etalase. Ada beberapa pot bunga dengan lapisan kelopak berwarna ungu, merah muda dengan corak perak di sisi pinggirannya. Naruto memandang takjub. Bunga itu terlihat sangat indah, mencolok di barisan bunga mawar lainnya.

"Xeranthemum termasuk jenis bunga yang mudah dan cepat tumbuh, bahkan di cuaca buruk sekalipun. Tidak banyak yang tahu mengenai keberadaan bunga indah ini, karena itu aku meminta Tou-san untuk menjadikannya koleksi pribadi." ujar Ino panjang lebar, mengundang tawa kecil dari Naruto yang jelas menikmati waktu bersamanya.

"Aku senang melihatmu berbicara mengenai bunga, Ino."

Ino tersipu malu. "A-Aku juga suka saat kau tetap tersenyum meski aku mengejekmu."

Mereka tertawa berbarengan.

"Kau tak seburuk yang ku kira, Uzumaki. Aku nyaman bila di dekatmu."

Naruto mengulas cengiran lebarnya, mengulurkan tangannya dan mengacak rambut Ino yang hampir sama dengannya. "Mari menjadi teman!"

"Pfft! Hahaha! Benar! Seharusnya kita jadi teman saja. Maafkan sikapku tempo hari ya? Aku memang begitu jika-"

"-hei, aku tahu kok, kau suka pada Shikamaru kan?"

Ino merasakan pipinya memanas. Dia salah tingkah, batin Naruto mendengus geli.

"Ka-kau sendiri?! Bagaimana bisa kau putus dengan Sasuke? Setahuku ka-kalian, serasi…"

Suasana berganti dengan cepat. Naruto menatap bunga-bunga kecil berwarna biru yang tersusun rapi. Plang berbentuk kayu dengan tulisan 'Myosotis' sempat ia tatap beberapa detik sebelum pertanyaan Ino menyinggung gendang telinga nya.

"Kalau aku jelaskan kronologisnya, kau mau percaya?"

Ino mengangguk mantap.

.

.

"Tou-san, adikku menderita. Mau sampai kapan kita harus bersembunyi?" Kyuubi menjejali pertanyaan itu terus-menerus, nyaris membuat Minato kehilangan akal sehatnya. Putra sulungnya itu memang tiada habisnya membahas masalah adik perempuan yang ia cintai sampai akhir hayatnya, berlebihan memang.

"Kita perlu menguji nya, Kyuu. Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana watak nenekmu."

Kyuubi mengacak surai merah turunan Kushina yang telah berpulang ke sisi Tuhan beberapa tahun lalu, meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri tanpa sanak family dan harus bertahan ditengah krisis ekonomi, sendirian.

"Ujian, ujian dan ujian! Kau pikir adikku mau masuk universitas? Dia sudah menderita selama dua belas tahun! Kau dengar aku, pak tua? DUA BELAS TAHUN!"

Minato facepalm. Emosi Kyuubi memang naik turun, bahkan diagonal, mungkin. Dia tidak ambil pusing dengan hal tersebut. Ada misi rahasia yang perlu ia emban dan Kyuubi tidak boleh sampai tahu.

"Kaa-san mu juga memintaku menyembunyikan identitasmu, setidaknya, sampai masalah perebutan pewaris tahta sudah selesai."

Kyuubi mendengus, dia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya dengan omelan yang tak kunjung berhenti. "Perebutan tahta, yeah, harta gono-gini yang katanya tidak akan habis meski aku menutup mata untuk selamanya."

Minato menghela nafas panjang.

"Anak itu, kapan dia dewasa? Oh Kushina, aku membutuhkanmu di sini. Kau pergi terlalu cepat, sayang." Minato berujar lirih, meraih sebuah pigura kecil yang tersimpan apik dalam laci mejanya. Ada dirinya, istri manisnya dan dua anak mereka. Itu dulu. Saat belum terjadi huru-hara, pertikaian, dan kudeta hanya karena masalah pengalihan hak ahli waris. Semua akan indah bila waktunya, dan Minato percaya dengan pepatah kuno tersebut. Dia tahu, semua masalah akan berlalu, badai takkan berdiam pada satu tempat, ya kan?

Satu orang mendengar, sepasang telinga ikut mendengarkan perbicaraan rahasia diantara Minato dan Kyuubi. Secuil senyum terlukis di wajahnya, senyum bengis tanda kemurkaan dan keangkuhan.

"Nama Senju tidak akan bertahan lama di belakang nama kalian, haha!"

Bukan tanpa alasan pula Minato dijuluki jenius semasa SMA, dia tahu, dia sadar. Pertarungan gerilya siap ia lakukan demi merebut keadilan yang di remehkan. Karena Namikaze Minato tak goyah secepat itu.

'Silahkan bersenang-senang, adikku. Aku sudah tahu semua rencana busukmu.'

.

.

.

kelas 2-3 sedang ramai, kedatangan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba sempat membuat heboh. Sakura mengerling genit, menyediakan bangku kosong untuk sang terkasih, sementara Kiba dan Naruto memilih untuk mengistirahatkan otak mereka setelah dua jam melewati masa terberat, yaitu ujian Matematika.

"Sasuke! Apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Sakura?"

"Hn."

"Loh, bukannya kau dulu sempat memadu kasih dengan Naruto?"

Pertanyaan yang seratus persen memompa kerja jantung Sakura. Gadis pink tersebut melotot kearah Ino yang dengan tenang melambaikan tangannya pada Naruto, padahal gadis itu tengah terlelap di pojokan. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya tajam, berusaha menggali kebenaran dari pertanyaan yang terucap dari bibir Ino.

"Apa maksudmu, Yamanaka?" tanya nya datar. Sakura panic. Dia menyeret Ino keluar ruangan sementara penjuru kelas mengerjap bingung. Siapa yang berpacaran dengan siapa dan siapa pula yang ikut terlibat?

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya, berhenti pada bangku paling belakang, melihat Naruto tertidur dengan nyaman tanpa peduli apa yang sudah terjadi. Di sebelahnya ada Kiba dan Shikamaru. Tiga orang dengan kapasitas otak yang berbeda dengan menggelar acara 'tidur siang bersama'.

Tidak ada yang tahu mengenai kisah cinta antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Tidak sebelum Sasuke dengan terang-terangan menunjukkan kemesraannya bersama Naruto. Dan seisi kelas sudah tutup mulut, mereka tidak ingin terlibat masalah dan berpura-pura bersikap jika Sasuke tidak pernah menjalin suatu hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto. Mencari masalah dengan Haruno Sakura, putri dari CEO Haruno's Group sama saja dengan menghilangkan eksistenmu di muka bumi ini.

"Apa maksudmu dengan bertanya hal itu, Yamanaka Ino?! Kau sudah berjanji padaku!"

Ino menaikkan satu alisnya. "Kapan aku berjanji? Lagipula aku stuju karena aku belum tahu kronologi lengkapnya, setelah Naruto menjelaskannya kini aku tahu siapa yang busuk. Kau, Haruno Sakura memanglah gadis brengsek perebut kekasih orang. Oh bukan orang, tetapi SAHABAT nya sendiri." Ia berujar santai, untung sedang sepi, pelajaran yang memakan energy sedang mengintai para murid, jadi mereka lebih memilih tinggal dalam kelas.

"Jadi? Apa kau mau menghancurkan toko bungaku, atau mendepakku dari Konoha Gakuen? Bagaimana, Princess?" Ino tertawa sinis. Dia mengibaskan rambut panjangnya dan meninggalkan Sakura seorang diri, di lorong sekolah.

Sementara Sakura menggertakkan giginya kesal. Dia mengeluarkan ponsel peachnya dan menekan beberapa tombol.

" _Halo?"_

"Ayah! Hancurkan Yamanaka's Florist! Putri mereka mencari masalah denganku!"

" _Maksudmu toko bunga yang terkenal itu?"_

"Ya! Hancurkan sampai tak bersisa! Ayolah, ayah!"

" _Maaf, Sakura. Tapi ayah tidak bisa."_

"Memangnya kenapa?" Sakura menjerit histeris. Terdengar helaan nafas dari ayahnya.

" _Kau tidak tahu?"_

"Jangan berbelit-belit, ayah! Memangnya ada apa dengan toko bunga itu?"

" _Yamanaka's Florist dibawah perlindungan Uchiha dan Senju, nak. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa."_

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Chapter 3

"Forget Me Not"

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 3 : Dusta di balik kebenaran

* * *

Kantin sedang ramai siang itu. Kiba dan Shikamaru terlibat pertengkaran kecil. Naruto terkikik geli, di sampingnya Ino hanya bisa menahan rona merah karena duduk berhadapan dengan orang yang dia sukai. Tapi tidak dengan Sasuke. Dia benci melihat Naruto duduk di samping Kiba dengan jarak yang sanggup membuat matanya sakit seketika. Seolah ada yang tak rela melihat kedekatan mereka berdua. Mau protes pun tak mungkin, Sasuke bukan siapa-siapanya, tak pernah ada hubungan di antara mereka.

'Dasar anjing kampung! Naruto tak pernah tersenyum semanis itu di hadapanku!' batin Sasuke geram. Tunggu dulu. Seketika ia menggeleng keras, menghentakkan tubuhnya dan mengacak surai ravennya. Sejak kapan Naruto manis? Ia menambahkan dalam hati. Jika ada yang ikut tersakiti, maka orang itu adalah Sakura. Gadis pink itu tak berhenti meremas rok nya untuk menahan kemarahannya. Dia ingin egois sesekali. Dia ingin Sasuke seutuhnya menjadi miliknya. Hanya untuknya seorang. Sesuai dengan janji pria itu seminggu sebelum Sasuke kehilangan ingatannya.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo makan.." lirih Sakura menundukkan kepalanya, tak ingin terus-menerus diabaikan oleh Sasuke. Naruto tahu jika dua sejoli di seberangnya jauh dari kata baik, oleh karena itu dia melayangkan senyum teduhnya pada Sasuke, seolah mengirimkan isyarat untuk merespon ucapan sahabatnya, dulu.

'Kenapa, Sasuke-kun? Kau sudah melupakannya! Aku lah masa depanmu! Bukan Naruto, bukan dia tapi aku!' jerit Sakura dalam hati memaki gadis bersurai pirang yang sudah berani merebut hati Sasuke, gadis miskin yang tidak tahu diri, Uzumaki Naruto. Entah sejak kapan sebuah kebencian tumbuh dari hati bersihnya, Sakura dulu sangat menyayangi Naruto melebihi siapapun, tapi sejak masa pubertas ia lewati, dan terutama sejak ia mengenal cinta semua rasa sayang terhadap Naruto sirna seluruhnya.

.

.

.

"Tatapan pinky galak sekali, pantas saja Sasuke tidak sudi menjadi kekasihnya." komen Ino enteng, tak sedikitpun gentar meski yang ia hadapai adalah putri dari keluarga kaya yang mungkin saja bisa membumi hanguskan toko bunganya. Toh Ino tidak mau peduli. Dia akan mengikuti kata hatinya. Dan kata hatinya menuntunnya ke jalan yang benar. Berada di sisi Naruto, melindungi gadis itu layaknya saudari kandungnya sendiri. Shikamaru menguap bosan, manik kuacinya memandang kearah Sasuke, ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk seringaian.

"Lihat siapa yang cemburu." bisiknya namun tetap terdengar. Seketika Kiba berhenti menjahili Naruto, posisi mereka terbilang ambigu. Kedua tangan Naruto menarik kerah seragam Kiba, dan tangan Kiba sibuk mengacak surai pirang Naruto. Dan jika tatapan bisa membunuh seseorang, mungkin Kiba sudah mati berkali-kali.

"Pfft! Kemarin saja bermesraan dengan Sakura, kenapa dia cemburu padaku?" Kiba menyahuti setengah mengejek, tangannya kembali merangkul tubuh mungil Naruto. Dia tak pernah bosan mengganggu Uchiha Sasuke, kesenangan tersendiri baginya.

BRAKKKKKK!

"Inuzuka, singkirkan tanganmu darinya, keparat!"

Semua membatu. Termasuk Ino. Suasana kantin mendadak sunyi senyap.

Tawa Kiba memecah keheningan. "Ayolah, Uchiha-san. Kenapa kau harus marah? Aku tidak menggoda Sakura loh, aku hanya bermain-main dengan Naru-chan~"

Naruto facepalm. Dia lupa, sejak dulu Sasuke memiliki riwayat penyakit mematikan yang bernama posesif. Saking posesifnya Sasuke bisa saja membuat keributan di sekolah ini. Dan Naruto, sudah trauma.

"Kiba, tenanglah. Tuan Uchiha tidak suka 'milik' nya di sentuh. Oh aku lupa, Naruto bukan lagi kekasihmu." Ino mengaduk jus jeruk pesanan nya, sekaligus mendelik sinis pada Sakura, dia pasti malu karena kekasihnya lebih memilih orang lain, atau mantan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ya ya ya, sebenarnya belum ada kata putus di antara mereka. Hanya saja, ya hanya saja. Ada pihak KETIGA yang sudah berani atau dengan tidak tahu malunya mengganggu hubungan mereka berdua~ ya ampun kejam sekali ya~" lanjut Ino sinis. Sakura tak berhenti memaki dengan nada rendah, mencoba memperingatkan Ino jika ia bukanlah apa-apa bagi Sakura. Tapi gertakan itu bukan ancaman bagi seorang Yamanaka Ino, ia memiliki bukti yang bisa menghancurkan image Sakura di sekolah ini.

Sasuke menggeram, dia menggebrak meja sekali lagi dan pergi. Disusul Sakura beberapa saat kemudian. Lalu suasana kantin kembali normal, ada yang memuji keberanian Ino, ada juga yang berpendapat mereka hanya mencari sensasi.

Itachi menyeka air mata nya, tawa tak berhenti ia lontarkan kala mendengar kesaksian kekasihnya, Kyuubi saat bertemu dengan Naruto tempo hari. Benar-benar detil khas seorang Senju. Kyuubi begitu bersemangat menceritakan sifat Naruto yang periang dan positive. Dia tulus memuji Naruto manis dan cantik.

"Dan dia tidak terkejut saat mendengar namaku! Bukankah itu hebat? Orang lain sudah pasti segan dan malu berbicara denganku!" ujar Kyuubi percaya diri, menepuk dadanya bangga. Sedangkan Itachi menggeleng maklum, dia menyodorkan Rainbow Cake kesukaan Kyuubi.

"Yeah, sayang sekali Naru-chan tidak tahu siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya, ne Kyuu-chan?"

Kyuubi mendadak murung. Gerakan mengunyah terhenti sedetik bersamaan dengan pernyataan Itachi. Dia kehilangan nafsu makannya. "Kalau saja Tsunade tidak menyembunyikan identitasku, mungkin aku bisa mengobrol lebih lama dengan adikku." sahutnya sedih. Itachi suka bila Kyuubi sudah mengeluarkan sisi rapuhnya, pria itu tersenyum dan dengan lembut mengecup pipi Kyuubi bergantian, menyalurkan rasa sayangnya akan keturunan Senju tersebut.

"Hei, jangan khawatir. Tsunade-sama bukan tanpa alasan menjauhkan Naruto darimu."

Kyuubi menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Aku, aku hanya takut, Naruto akan membenciku. Karena yang dia tahu…."

"….dia seorang yatim."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun! Tunggu! Sasuke-kun tunggu aku!" teriakan Sakura tak berefek pada Sasuke, karena lelaki itu semakin mempercepat langkah kakinya, menjauh dari keramaian dan menuju atap.

"Berhenti mengikuti ku. Dan kembalilah ke kelasmu." nada suara Sasuke berbahaya, menimbulkan rasa sesak pada ulu hati Sakura, gadis itu mundur selangkah, ketakutan menatap manik obsidian kekasihnya. Dia takut.

"Aku tidak tahu kebohongan apa yang kau buat, Sakura. Tapi kuharap, kau tidak memancing masalah denganku. Kau tahu sendiri, Uchiha tidak akan segan untuk melenyapkan Haruno."

"Sa-Sasuke-kun…."

"Entah sejak kapan aku meragukan mu sebagai kekasihku, Haruno."

Sakura tersakiti, ucapan Sasuke kali ini sudah sangat mengguncang mental dan perasaan nya. Sejak kapan cinta menjadi semenyakitkan ini? Kapan di mata Sasuke akan terganti sosok Naruto menjadi dirinya? Kapan lelaki itu sadar jika selama ini Naruto tidak pantas bersanding dengannya? Dan sampai kapan pula Sakura harus mengemis cinta dari Sasuke sampai harga dirinya jatuh ke dasar terdalam?

Benci melihat air mata palsu Sakura, Sasuke memilih untuk membanting pintu yang mengubungkan atap sekolah dengan tangga, meminta secara kasar gadis itu agar segera enyah dari hadapannya. Dengan langkah terseok, Sakura menyeret kedua kaki jenjangnya, dan manik emeraldnya menatap benci saat ia mendapati Naruto tengah berdiri kaku di depannya, tak lupa dengan tatapan cemas nya.

'Kau! Gadis sialan! Miskin! Kau hanya menjadi penghambat dalam hubunganku dengan Sasuke-kun!' batin Sakura meraung keji. Ia dengan sengaja menyenggol keras bahu mungil Naruto, sampai nyaris membuat gadis pirang itu terjungkal ke belakang kalau saja tangannya tidak berpegang pada sisi tangga.

"Kau puas, Uzumaki? Apa kau tidak punya malu sampai berani menghampiriku? Level kita berbeda jauh, bitch."

Naruto tidak tersinggung, marah pun tidak. Karena ia tahu, ia paham, bahwasanya hati bersih sahabatnya telah ternodai oleh cinta dan kecemburuan. Cinta itu kadang bisa menyesatkan, dan itulah yang membuat Naruto takut jika suatu saat nanti ia juga ikut terjerumus.

TOK

TOK

CEKLEK

Ia membuka pintu perlahan, menimbulkan decitan aneh yang tak nyaman. Ada Sasuke tengah terbaring dengan santainya, seperti sedang menikmati suasana di atap sekolah. Rambut ravennya melambai mengikuti angin, matanya terpejam seolah tak ingin membuka sedikit saja. Naruto berjalan mendekat, sebisa mungkin agar langkah kakinya tak menghasilkan suara. Tapi tidak berhasil, karena sekarang Sasuke sudah membuka matanya dan menatap penuh heran pada nya.

"Kau datang untuk menasehatiku atau sebagai seorang teman?"

Naruto mengedip, agaknya paham maksud pertanyaan Sasuke. "Err, keduanya?"

Sasuke berdecak, membelakangi Naruto dan melajutkan acara tidur siangnya.

"Ano ne, Sakura begitu karena mencintaimu, tahu. Kalau kau begitu terus, nanti kau akan kena karmanya."

"Jadi kau tergabung dalam melankolisme yang dicipitakan gadis norak itu? Mati saja sana."

Naruto mendelik, dia tidak bisa sabar menghadapi Sasuke saat ini yang berlagak kekanakkan. Dengan sebal ia menarik ujung rambut Sasuke yang dihadiahi deathglare maha mematikan dari yang bersangkutan.

"Bukan melankolis! Tapi realistis! Nanti kalau kau merasakan karma yang sesungguhnya baru tahu rasa..!"

"Karma? Memangnya apa yang kulakukan?"

"Kau memberinya harapan palsu, teme!"

Sasuke terdiam, entah kenapa hatinya terasa ringan saat bibir mungil Naruto meneriakkan panggilan itu padanya. Seperti ada yang menggelitik perutnya, sensasi aneh yang bahkan Sasuke sendiri meragukan eksistensinya.

"Yang berharap siapa?" tanya nya kalem. Naruto berubah seketika. Dia menjadi rileks.

"Em, Sakura-chan?"

"Yang mencintaiku sebegitu besar siapa?"

"Sa-Sakura-chan…"

"Jadi siapa yang salah?"

"Sakura-hei! Kau mencoba menipuku yaa?! Dasar Sasu-teme! Awas kau yaaa!"

Secuil senyum mampu membuat Naruto sekalipun tercenung dalam diam. Manik saphirenya membulat begitu ia mendapat senyum tipis nan tulus dari Uchiha Sasuke. Begitu ikhlas dan apa adanya. Sangat berbeda ketimbang di Rumah Sakit dulu dimana ia harus menahan diri untuk tidak menjambak atau setidaknya menampar pipi putih Sasuke karena sikapnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kau, tersenyum…"

Sasuke mengerjap. "Apa aku tidak boleh tersenyum?" Naruto menggeleng. Dia menyengir lebar. "Teruslah tersenyum! Aku sangat menantikan senyum mu tahu!"

DEG!

Sekilas bayangan kembali mampir dalam pikirannya, Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berdenyut pelan, dan semua menjadi gelap. Teriakan Naruto adalah hal terakhir yang bisa ia dengar.

.

.

.

"No! Aku tidak mau! Hei nenek tua, dengar aku. Kau menelantarkan cucumu selama tiga belas tahun demi menjadikannya pewaris tahta?! Oh Tuhan, demi dewa, sepertinya otakmu memang tergeser beberapa inchi…."

Kyuubi mencemooh terang-terangan. Baru saja Tsunade memintanya untuk kembali mendatangi Naruto sebagai orang asing dan mengintrogasinya. Gila! Diantara semua orang kenapa harus Naruto? Dia sudah dibuang dan tidak dianggap dalam keluarga Senju selama lebih dari sepuluh tahun!

"Kau tahu sendiri watak mendiang ibumu, Kyuubi."

"Yeah, gila dan sinting. Kau dan dia tidak berbeda jauh. Sama-sama tidak waras. Aku jadi penasaran, Rumah Sakit Jiwa Konoha mau menampung nenek tua bau tanah atau tidak."

Tsunade mengelus dadanya, mencoba tabah akan sikap cucu tertuanya. Dia harus bisa menghandle segala emosi yang mengendap dalam hatinya. Kalau saja Kyuubi bukan aset penting dalam perusahaannya sekaligus kebringasannya yang bisa menguntungkan disaat yang tidak terduga, mungkin Tsunade sudah membuangnya ke Negara lain. Dia jadi heran, menantu dan putrinya tidak bersifat seperti ini semasa remaja dulu. Atau pengaruh lingkungan yang menjadikan Kyuubi tumbuh seperti demikian? Entah. Tsunade pusing sendiri.

"Anggap saja ini masa pendekatan, kau jadi bisa melihatnya dalam waktu lama kan? Sudah, sana pergi. Kau membuat tensiku naik." Ujar Tsunade kesal, ia meraih sebuah tablet dari laci meja kerjanya. Kyuubi menyeringai senang. "Saranku nenek tua, jika kau ingin mengatasi hipertensi mu itu, lebih baik naikkan dosisnya. 10 mg mungkin? Haha!"

Pintu terbanting keras. Tsunade menghela nafas panjang. Ia melirik bungkusan obat ditangannya, sebuah kardus berwarna dasar putih dengan nama dagang Noperten*.

"Hahh, aku ingin tahu di mana dia mempelajari tentang kesehatan. Kakashi, bisa belikan aku dengan dosis 10 mg? Ya di apotek saja."

Tsunade mengusap sebuah figura mini. Ada dua figura di sana. Yang satu berwarna merah maroon, berisikan potret dirinya dengan sang suami beserta tiga anak mereka, dua orang putri yang cantik dan satu putra tampan. Di samping figura itu ada figura lain berwarna hitam, berisikan foto seorang gadis manis bersurai blonde dengan mata birunya yang memikat. Tsunade tersenyum teduh.

'Sebentar lagi nak, tunggu sebentar lagi. Nenek tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup menderita saat semuanya telah selesai…..'

.

.

.

Sabaku Gaara adalah pria sibuk yang merangkap sebagai pekerja kantoran di perusahaan ternama, Senju Corp, menjabat sebagai asisten Presiden Direktur yaitu Jiraiya di sebuah cabang di Konoha. Saat ini ia sedang kelelahan, ingin membilas otaknya dengan segelas cairan berkadar kafein tinggi. Kebetulan ada sebuah café yang cukup unik baginya. Semua didominasi dengan gaya vintage alias jaman dulu. Tapi tunggu. Ada yang menarik atensinya. Di sana. Di sebuah meja yang harusnya berisikan dua orang, ada seorang gadis tengah melamun seorang diri. Yang membuat Gaara tersenyum ialah, gadis itu seperti sedang mengomel tak lupa bibirnya yang mengerucut membuat Gaara terkekeh geli.

"Selamat datang! Meja untuk berapa orang?" tanya sang waitress ramah, setengah mengagumi ketampanan dan aura yang Gaara hasilkan. Pria itu menunjuk dengan isyarat jika ia ingin duduk di tempat gadis yang tadi sempat menarik atensinya. Waitress itu terkikik paham, dia salah jika berpikir Gaara adalah pria single.

"Silahkan duduk, tuan. Mau pesan apa?"

Gadis yang dimaksud Gaara rupanya sangat tidak peka, sampai tidak merasakan kehadirannya, bahkan waitress pun ikut dibuat tertawa.

"Black coffe dan sandiwich saja."

Setelah waitress itu pergi, Gaara segera menopang dagu dan menamatkan rupa fisik gadis yang sudah membuat hatinya berdetak kencang. Bila ditanya pendapatnya, Gaara akan menjawab jika gadis didepannya sempurna. Semua dari ujung kaki sampai ujung rambut. Matanya biru cerah, seperti lautan di musim panas yang membahagiakan. Rambutnya yang mencapai bahu dibiarkan terurai, diterpa sinar mentari yang makin menonjolkan keindahannya. Kulitnya memang tidak seputih gadis Jepang lainnya, tapi bagi Gaara kulit gadis itu eksotis dan seksi. Oh sial, hormone nya bekerja dua kali lipat.

"Hei, miss. Hello? Do you hear me?" Gaara sengaja memancing menggunakan bahasa Inggris, mungkin saja gadis itu memang bukan keturunan Jepang. Iya kan?

"O-oh, yes? Apa saya mengenal anda, tuan?"

'Oh, dia orang Jepang rupanya. Aku sampai tidak percaya jika ada orang Jepang bermata biru.' batin Gaara dalam hati.

"Siapa namamu, miss?"

"Uzumaki Naruto. Tunggu, apa aku mengenalmu, tuan?"

Gaara tersenyum. "Halo, Naru-chan. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, calon suamimu di masa depan…"

Naruto memiringkan kepalanya. Satu kata terucap setelah mendengar penuturan tak masuk akal dari pria di depannya.

"Apa?"

To Be Continued

Note : Chap 3 akhirnya up juga *hela nafas lega* kemaren ada salah satu readers yang nge PM saya dan berhasil bikin motivasi saya ngetik meningkat drastis, ya walopun chap kali ini pendek saya juga buru-buru karena mumpung sempatnya sekarang ^^ makasih dukungannya, update nya gantian ya LiL baru FMN gak mungkin barengan :)) ah iya, kalau ada yang mau protes karena kependekan dan update lama, sebenernya fic ini rencananya mau saya discontinued dan saya hapus dari ffn, karena bener-bener buntu ide apalagi dikejar deadline. Saya memikirkan reader yang serta merta nungguin fic saya jadi fic ini akan saya rampungkan ^^ so, tolong jangan tanya kenapa saya update lama plus pendek, karena ada beberapa masalah di real-life ^^ harap dimaklukmi.

Yang belum log in akan saya bales di sini :

 **Neko-chan** : Halo ketemu lagi dengan saya ^^ Sasuke akan curiga bila sudah waktunya kok, makasih udah review yaa^^

 **naruukelovers** : Nanti akan ada pihak yang ngebongkar kok tenang saja~ makasih udah review yaaa :))

 **ajibana7777** : Udah saya lanjut yaa ^^ makasih udah review

 **D** : Udah saya lanjut ^^ makasih udah review yaa

 **pineapple** : Thankyou for liking my fanfic ^^ makasih udah review yaa ^^

Special thanks for : **Bagiox, yuviika, divXI, riobethethe, uzumakinamikazehaki, J-H Daughter, kusuma. iya, yunsasnifer, Hany Hyuuga, CacuNaluPolepel, anshasyzy, Shafira anggraini 120398, aika ayaka, aoisafitrixm, Guest, Nesia Dirgantara, Meli Channie, pineapple, D, adlmrca, ajibana7777, rizky. alila. 1, amenoita, Namikaze Otorie, Chinami Kim, naruukelovers, Neko-chan, michhazz, uzumakinamikazehaki, NrlBlazeIce, Rin SNL.**

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan! ^0^

 **Chapter 4 : Fake Love?**

Regards,

 **Amanda Lactis**


	4. Chapter 4

"Forget Me Not."

By : Amanda Lactis

Chapter 4 : Cinta yang Palsu

* * *

Semenjak kejadian dimana Gaara dengan penuh percaya diri menyatakan ia sebagai suami Naruto di masa depan, agaknya membuat gadis blonde itu trauma untuk kembali ke café tempat ia biasa menuangkan inspirasi. Bagaimana tidak? Sudah tiga hari Naruto terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan sepasang manik jade yang tiada henti memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Gaara masih diam di café itu, sering datang dengan membeli secangkir kopi panas dan pergi dua jam kemudian, alasan klise seperti menunggu Naruto pulang atau mencari ide baru untuk perusahaan tempat ia bekerja. Gaara tahu pastinya Naruto takut untuk mampir ke café langganan gadis itu, dia bersikeras untuk membuat Naruto suka padanya dengan segala cara, seperti,

"Bisa aku meminta nomor ponselmu? Sekalian email dan alamat rumahmu?"

Mengerikan bagi Naruto yang menjunjung tinggi privacy. Tapi anehnya, Naruto tidak terganggu, seperti sebuah rutinitas dimana ia akan berjalan lalu Gaara menyapanya di tengah jalan. Sampai akhirnya Naruto tak sampai hati untuk mengabaikan pria itu dan kembali mampir sepulang sekolah. Iya, di café tempat mereka pertama kali berjumpa. Tapi ada yang aneh. Karena Naruto tanpa sengaja melihat sosok Sasuke dan Sakura tengah berduaan.

"Oh, hei, Naru. Tumben kau mampir, sudah memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan ku tempo hari?" goda Gaara, ia menyeruput black coffe pesanan nya, sedangkan Naruto mengendikkan bahunya, dia sedang tidak mood untuk bercanda. Apalagi ada pasangan yang merusak suasana hatinya. Cemburu? Jelas. Hei, dia ini kekasih resmi dari Uchiha Sasuke, mereka saling menyukai sejak dulu, tapi karena Tuhan berkehendak lain maka Naruto terpaksa mengusir diri dari kehidupan Sasuke. Miris, bukan?

"Maksud Gaara-san jawaban atas soal yang kau berikan kemarin? Ya ampun, itu sangat susah, aku sampai pening memikirkannya." Naruto membalas sarkas, ia mendelik pada Sasuke yang membelakanginya, ingin hati agar lelaki itu mendengar pembicaraan nya dengan Gaara.

Gaara sendiri mengernyit heran,"Soal? Kau sedang membicarakan-"

Tunggu.

Manik jadenya yang biasa datar kini teralih untuk melihat siapakah sosok yang dilihat oleh gadis incarannya sejak tadi. Uchiha Sasuke dan kekasihnya. Seakan paham, Gaara mengeluarkan sebuah buku tulis.

"Ah, maksudmu perhitungan kontraksi alkohol ya? Bukankah itu terlampau mudah untuk mu, Naru?"

Naruto mengedip, dia bersorak senang dalam hati saat Gaara menyunggingkan senyum seakan bergabung dalam permainan yang ia buat. Dengan gaya sok lemah, Naruto mendekatkan diri nya untuk duduk bersebelahan dengan Gaara. "Uh iya, aku bingung karena banyak yang harus dihitung. Bisa kita tunda saja untuk besok?"

Kepala Sasuke tertoleh, lelaki itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan yang berkata _aku-bisa-mendengarmu-jadi-jangan-berisik_. Naruto balas menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kau suka padanya, ya?"

Hening.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu, telingaku sedang berkemah di ujung lautan."

Ngawur. Naruto hanya tidak ingin perasaan nya bisa ditebak dengan mudah.

Gaara terkekeh. "Jujur saja. Kalau memang kau menyukainya…"

"….aku tidak akan menyerah sebegitu mudah. Justru tertantang untuk memilikimu."

Naruto jadi bingung, dia harus menjedotkan kepalanya pada dinding atau memukul Gaara dengan sebuah kamus Inggris setebal seribu halaman?

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Gaara mengangguk, kembali memasukkan buku tulis ke dalam tasnya. Ia tak berhenti menatap dua orang yang dimaksud Naruto. Sakura terlihat begitu bahagia, terlepas dari kejadian di mana ia nyaris menangis karena ucapan kejam dari bibir Sasuke, kini mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih sungguhan. Tapi, tunggu. Mata Naruto tak sengaja menangkap sebuah notes orange yang sangat mirip dengan miliknya yang juga kebetulan hilang. Jangan bilang Sakura mencurinya demi mendapat perhatian dari Sasuke, iya kan?

"Wah, tak hanya munafik tapi kau juga licik ya, nona Haruno?" ujar Naruto terlampau lirih, menertawakan sikap mantan sahabatnya yang begitu ambisius dalam merebut hati Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, dia tidak akan marah, dia juga tidak berniat menciptakan kerusuhan yang mungkin bisa menjatuhkan image nya di depan semua orang. Karena Naruto tahu. Sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, ia bisa terjatuh juga.

'Mau bermain denganku sampai kapan, Sakura?'

.

.

.

Sasuke bisa dibilang terheran dengan sikap Sakura yang mendadak 'menyenangkan'. Gadis pink itu benar-benar berubah, mulai dari sikap hingga kebiasaan nya. Dia jadi tahu semua tentang Sasuke, apa kesukaan pria itu, apa yang tidak disukai Sasuke bahkan hal terkecil yang hanya Tuhan tahu pun, Sakura jadi mengetahuinya. Jujur saja, sudah lama Sasuke merasa senang karena akhirnya ada orang yang mengerti dirinya. Terkadang, pikiran dan hatinya berkebalikan dalam menyikapi seseorang. Contohnya Naruto. Hatinya terasa damai dan nyaman, Sasuke suka berada di dekat Naruto. Tapi pikirannya menolak dengan tegas dikarenakan status mereka hanyalah teman.

"Sasuke-kun! Ini, sandwich tomat kesukaan mu. Ah, aku sudah bilang untuk memisahkan selada nya, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir." Sakura berujar penuh antusias, ia tak mengindahkan tatapan tajam dari kursi arah jam dua belas, tempat saingan cintanya duduk bersama pria asing.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis, ia menyambut uluran sepiring sandwich dari Sakura. Terasa de javu, tapi lelaki itu lebih memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama gadis-nya. Biarkan saja Naruto memelototinya dari jauh, toh mereka juga tidak ada hubungan apa-apa.

.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas pendek, ia sedang menanti bus yang tak kunjung menampakkan diri. Gaara sempat memaksa untuk mengantarnya pulang tapi ia tolak dengan halus, kelewat halus malah. Hujan. Langit cerah tapi hujan mulai membasahi bumi. Naruto melongokkan kepalanya, ia membiarkan rintik air hujan ikut menjatuhkan diri di sana. Sejak dulu, Naruto memang sangat menyukai hujan, menurutnya, hujan bisa meringankan beban dan mengurangi kesedihan. Dan yang membuat Naruto makin menyukai hujan adalah karena hujan mengingatkan nya akan Sasuke. Kenangan bersama pria itu. Kebahagiaan yang pernah mereka rasakan. Serta, perpisahan yang menyakitkan.

"Kalau saja aku tak bertemu dengannya, aku takkan merindukannya. Kalau saja aku tidak mencintainya, kita tak perlu berpisah. Kalau saja kita tak bersama, aku tak perlu menghilang. Dan kalau saja kita tak pernah bertemu, maka kita takkan pernah bersama. Mungkin, kalau saja kita tidak dipertemukan*…."

Tetes air hujan menuruni kedua pipi Naruto, bersamaan dengan sebulir air mata yang juga terjatuh. Hujan begitu baik, karena ia mau menutupi kesedihan dan kepedihan yang Naruto tanggung seorang diri.

Jauh dari sana, tampak seorang pria dewasa menatap kegiatan Naruto yang menurutnya sangat membosankan. Akan tetapi, wajah gadis itu sama sekali tidak menyiratkan demikian. Ia justru menikmati ketika rintik hujan mulai membasahi wajah, dan tubuhnya. Pria itu terkekeh, terselipi nada pahit dan miris. Ia menyeka air mata nya perlahan.

"Dan kalau saja kau tidak dilahirkan, mungkin kau tak perlu menderita, Naru."

.

.

.

Tsunade membaca beberapa berkas laporan yang baru saja sampai ke tangannya semenit lalu. Ada beberapa potret Naruto di sana, berteduh disebuah halte dan membiarkan dirinya terbasahi hujan. Tsunade mengusap foto itu lembut, penuh sentuhan yang menyiratkan kasih sayang dan kerinduan. Ia rindu dengan cucunya itu, mata indah Naruto, senyum manis bocah yang dulu pernah memperindah hari-hari Tsunade kini hilang tak berbekas. Kyuubi boleh salah paham saat ia dengan keras kepala mengatakan apabila Tsunade membuang Naruto sejak bayi. Tapi pria itu salah besar.

"Andai paman mu tidak termakan nafsu duniawi, mungkin kau bisa hidup dengan bahagia di Mansion Senju, sayang…"

Ketukan pelan terdengar, pintu dibuka dan menampakkan sosok wanita paruh baya bersurai hitam kelam. Matanya merah pekat, namun wajahnya ramah dengan senyum yang menghiasi. "Konnichiwa, Senju-sama."

"Oh, Kurenai, bagaimana kabarmu? Ada perkembangan?"

Kurenai membungkuk hormat, ia berjalan mendekat. "Naru-sama baik-baik saja, tapi orang 'itu' masih mengikuti nya. Saya tidak yakin apa dia mau melepaskan Naru-sama dengan mudah."

Tsunade mendesah panjang. Ia meletakkan berkas-berkas itu di atas meja. Inilah yang tidak ia sukai. Ada beberapa orang yang tahu kebenaran dibalik kejadian memilukan tiga belas tahun lalu. Ya, orang yang mengklaim cucunya sebagai miliknya, orang yang berbahaya bagi Tsunade sekalipun. Karena nyatanya, Naruto tidak dibuang sejak bayi. Gadis itu pernah tinggal di Mansion Senju, dan kehilangan ingatannya saat ia menginjak usia delapan tahun, yang tak lain disebabkan oleh obsesi pamannya yang haus kekuasaan. Lalu, mengapa Kyuubi tidak tahu menahu soal ini? Minato meminta agar Tsunade memindahkan Kyuubi ke luar negeri selama sepuluh tahun, mengemban pendidikan di sana dan merahasiakan keberadaan Naruto. Yang lelaki itu tahu, adiknya sudah dibuang sejak bayi, berbarengan dengan Kushina yang melarikan diri.

"Terus pantau Naruto, jangan sampai orang 'itu' muncul dan merusak semua rencana yang sudah ku buat. Kita takkan tahu dia ada di pihak mana."

Kurenai mengangguk. "Saya mengerti, Senju-sama. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

.

.

.

Sasori menyambut kedatangan Naruto dengan heran, gadis blonde itu jelas basah kuyup. Rambut pirangnya terurai, mata sendunya yang bertolak belakang dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. "Kau habis hujan-hujanan ya? Mau sakit, hm?" tanya Sasori, mempersilahkan tamunya masuk.

"Hujan juga merupakan anugerah dari Tuhan, senpai!" Naruto mengacak rambutnya asal dan melangkahkan kaki menuju ruang tamu, sapphire nya tak sengaja melihat sebuah map cokelat tua yang tergeletak di atas meja. Namun Naruto hanya meliriknya sekilas dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mandi, membersihkan tubuhnya. Sasori dengan cekatan mengambil map cokelat itu dan menyimpannya di dalam kamar, seolah ia takut Naruto bisa saja melihat isinya.

'Sekali saja aku lengah, semua rencana yang kususun akan hancur.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

"Hei senpai, tahu tidak? Notes orange ku hilang dan ternyata Sakura yang mengambilnya. Apa semua gadis akan selicik itu ya bila jatuh cinta?" tanya Naruto selepas mandi, ia meraih secangkir cokelat panas dari tangan Sasori yang ditanggapi geli oleh lelaki yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya itu. Kalau tidak salah umur Sasori sudah mencapai dua puluh satu, tapi kenapa dia tidak terlihat sedang melanjutkan studi di perkuliahan ya?

"Omong-omong senpai, kok aku tidak pernah melihatmu kuliah ya? Kau sudah lulus?"

Hening.

Sasori tersenyum. "Aku? Tentu saja aku bekerja, aku sudah lulus satu tahun yang lalu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Masa sih? Batinnya. Dia saja kadang lupa kalau Sasori sudah menjadi sosok kakak dalam hidupnya selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun? Naruto sering melupakan hal-hal penting dan itu berdampak pada kehidupannya. Dia pernah melupakan fakta jika ia adalah anak yatim yang hidup bersama ibunya beberapa tahun terakhir. Kushina tak pernah membahas siapa keluarganya, Naruto hanya tahu ibunya itu bermarga Uzumaki. Tidak ada kerabat lain. Sebulan setelah Kushina tiada, keluarga besar Akasuna mengasuhnya layaknya anak sendiri. Dan itulah pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasori, si dingin yang sebetulnya peduli.

"Ah, nanti kalau aku lulus, aku ingin melanjutkan di Universitas Konoha saja. Kan aku pintar!" ujar Naruto penuh percaya diri. Sebenarnya dia ada rencana untuk bekerja, mungkin kerja sambilan di toko buku? Sasori selalu melarangnya bekerja, dengan dalih bila Naruto butuh waktu lebih banyak untuk belajar. Naruto awalnya setuju, tapi lama-lama dia jengah akan perhatian berlebih dari Sasori. Oh ayolah, dia sudah tujuh belas tahun, beberapa bulan lagi usianya terbilang dewasa. Sasori itu selalu saja memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Belajar yang giat, kau mau masuk jurusan apa? Sepertiku misalnya."

Naruto mencibir. "Ingatkan aku, senpai, aku benci Matematika dan tidak akan masuk jurusan Ekonomi. Aku mau masuk Farmasi saja!"

"Uhuk!" Sasori terbatuk keras. Dia bahkan terjungkal ke belakang kursi. Bukan ingin menertawakan impian Naruto, tapi jurusan itu adalah jurusan yang diambil oleh Kushina dulu. Ya, Kushina Uzumaki bukan hanya ibu rumah tangga biasa, ia lulusan terbaik dari Universitas Konoha. Sepertinya genmu menurun pada Naruto, batin Sasori senang.

"Bagus kan? Aku tidak sabar mau membuat obat-obatan dengan formula ku sendiri!"

Dan malam itu dihabiskan dengan keduanya yang membahas masa depan. Naruto tertidur karena kelelahan pukul dua belas malam, Sasori menggendongnya ala bridal ke kamar gadis itu.

KRING!

 _From : Senju-sama_

 _To : Akasuna Sasori_

 _Berhenti menyembunyikan cucuku, Akasuna. Aku belum tahu pada siapa kau memihak dan apa tujuanmu mendekati Naruto._

Sasori terkekeh. Tangannya dengan cekatan membalas pesan dari orang yang dia nantikan.

 _From : Sasori_

 _To : Senju_

 _Ayolah, dia sudah menjadi adik kecilku selama sepuluh tahun. Aku tinggal memanipulasi ingatannya lagi, rite?_

Tidak ada yang boleh merebut Naruto darinya. Tidak meskipun itu keluarganya sendiri. Sejak awal, Sasori sudah mengklaim Naruto sebagai miliknya. Orang yang berani menyakiti gadis-nya akan mendapat siksaan menyakitkan. Sasori berani menjanjikan hal tersebut.

.

.

.

Kizashi Haruno adalah pemegang saham di Senju Corp. Ya, lelaki paruh baya itu tidak bisa mengabulkan permintaan putrinya karena Yamanaka's Florist merupakan tanggung jawab Uchiha dan Senju. Entah apa yang dilakukan Inoichi sampai mendapat perlakuan istimewa. Dan putri nya itu bersikukuh untuk menghancurkan Naruto. Kizashi frustasi, jelas dia depresi karena Sakura tidak tahu siapa itu Naruto. Itachi Uchiha bahkan memperingatinya untuk tidak sekalipun menyentuh Naruto atau dia akan menghancurkan hidup Kizashi. Lain Kizashi lain lagi Mebuki, ibu Sakura yang tidak suka sikap putrinya yang semena-mena. Mentang-mentang mereka dari keluarga kaya, Sakura menjadi anak yang egois. Sakura berkali-kali mengutuk gadis bernama Naruto, Mebuki tidak tahu apa kesalahan Naruto sampai Sakura mengancam akan membunuh gadis bersurai pirang yang berparas manis tersebut. Yang jelas, Mebuki tahu, suaminya tidak berniat mengabulkan keinginan putri mereka. Naruto bukan gadis biasa. Dia punya orang besar di balik tubuh mungilnya.

"Aku membencimu, Tou-san! Naruto itu pantas mati! Dia merebut Sasuke-kun dariku! Dia harus mati!" raung Sakura penuh emosi. Tangannya membanting perabotan dengan ganas. Sedangkan Kizashi mencoba memberi pengertian terhadap putri kesayangannya.

"Sakura, bukannya Tou-san tak sayang padamu, tapi Naruto bukan orang yang bisa kau bunuh sembarangan, nak." Ujar Kizashi kalem.

KRINGGGG!

 _To : Kizashi Haruno_

 _From : Uchiha Itachi_

 _Aku tahu putrimu berencana menyakiti Naruto. Beritahu dia, atau kau ingin sahammu ditarik agar kau bangkrut, Haruno-san?_

Kizashi meremat jemarinya, ia harus bisa meyakinkan Sakura. Lawan mereka adalah Uchiha dan Senju! Salah langkah sedikit hidup Kizashi tak akan bahagia.

"Haruno Sakura! Berhenti bersikap kekanakkan! Lagipula Sasuke mu tidak suka padamu! Berhenti mengganggu Tou-san dan segeralah berangkat ke sekolah!" bentak Kizashi membungkam ocehan Sakura. Gadis itu tersentak dan nyaris menangis, ia mundur selangkah, berlari keluar Mansion diikuti raungan histeris. Kizashi menghela nafas pelan.

 _To : Uchiha Itachi_

 _From : Kizashi_

 _Kau dapatkan keinginanmu, Uchiha._

Di lain tempat, Itachi menyeringai senang. Ia menatap ponselnya sembari mengecek saham dari Kizashi. Hanya beberapa persen, dan membuat pria itu menderita bukan hal yang sulit. Siapapun yang mengganggu Senju dan Uchiha, harus dihancurkan, bukan?

* * *

Note : Chapter 4 is up! Ya Tuhan saya gak nyangka fanfic ini bener-bener nguras tenaga dan pikiran. Iya, fanfic Forget Me Not punya alur paling rumit di antara fanfic saya yang lain. Saya awalnya gak tahu dengan memunculkan banyak karakter imbasnya ada pada konflik dan peranan yang mereka ambil. Sasori misalnya, saya juga gak ngira kalo dia perannya bakal sepenting ini. Jadi, fanfic yang pengerjaannya paling lama ya fanfic ini. Banyak yang nanya di PM maupun di wattpad saya, kapan fanfic ini update, iya saya kudu nyarik referensi juga soalnya. Ada yang mau kasih saya saran siapa tokoh antagonis selain Sakura? Jangan Nagato ya, kasian dia udah jadi penjahat di fanfic sebelah. Sepertinya saya cinta banget sama Sasori sampek memunculkan dia dimana-mana *plak* selebihnya maaf ya readers kalo ini lama updatenya!

 **Regards,**

 **Amanda Lactis**


End file.
